The Fist Assistant
by Asunori Sauki
Summary: since Lucy and Natsu started dating. Lately Natsu been really busy with lecture and signings, and seems really tired. He would like a secretary but he don't like people entering He's domain so it would be impossible. Erza suggested that Lucy well be secretary "She knows the way you work you let her into your 'domain' right" My first time writing a fanfic...


_**Clarification: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the Characters  
**_

* * *

 **Its's been a few days since I started dating Natsu. Lately he's been really busy with lecture and signings, and seems really tired.**

Lucy: (I hope that Natsu doesn't get sick... I wonder if there's anything I can do to help...)

Erza: "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

I'm surprised by the sudden voice.

Lucy: "Oh, Erza... You've surprised me" (That's right. Erza and Natsu are friends. He might be able to help me.)

Lucy: Um, actually... "

 **After work. Erza and I go to Mira's Bar**

Erza: **"...I see and tha's why you're worring?."**

Lucy: "Yes..."

Natsu: "Is this a counseling room?

 **When I turn around, Natsu is standing there.**

Lucy: "Natsu? Why are you here...?"

Natsu: "I just dropped by on my way back from a meeting." "What were you guy's talking about?"

Lucy: "Um..."

Erza: "Lucy is worried about your health."

Natsu sets down next to me.

Natsu: "... I see." "Having someone managing my schedule... It would be nice to have my own secretary."

Lucy: (So that's how it is...)

Natsu: "But I don't like people entering my domain so it would be impossible ."

Erza: "If that's the case, then what about Lucy?"

Lucy: "huh?"

Erza: "She knows the way you work you let her into your 'domain' right?."

 **I'm surprised to by Erza's words. I haven't told him about our relationship yet...**

Lucy: "W-what do you mean?

Erza: "I mean, this misanthropist is seriously letting you cover him, right?" "I'll lend you Lucy as you secretary."

Lucy: (I'-is that what he means?)

 **Natsu watches me intently, and then narrow down his eyes mischievously.**

Natsu: "That's true..." "Then I'll let you be my secretary."

Lucy: "Huh? Really you decide so quickly"

Erza: "Natsu says that it's fine I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Gray: "Lucy, are you going to be Natsu's secretary? It's a hard job, you know."

 **Gray has been listening into our conversation. He leans over the counter.**

Gray: "Well, all jobs are difficult, but we have secretaries come here as customers too." "Secretaries to important people on the fashion world."

Lucy: "W-what did they say?"

Gray: "they have a lot of responsibility."

Lucy: "oh..."

When I hesitate, Erza whispers in my ear.

Erza: "A feature from the perspective of a secretary. Being a famous author's assistant don't you think it'd make an interesting article?."

Lucy: "T-that's true, but..."

Lucy: (I know it'll be difficult, but I'm worried about Natsu, and want to help him. and it would make an interesting article...)

That encourages me more than anything. I glance over at Natsu.

Natsu: "You can do what you like."

Lucy: "...Okey I'll do it! I'll do my best!."

Erza: "Please do."

Natsu: "Then it's decided. I know it's soon, but you can help me prepare for my lecture tomorrow... let's go."

Lucy: "Huh...?"

 **Natsu Pulls me out of me seat. We leave the bar, me being puled the whole way. Erza is smiling broadly, and Gray is watching worriedly...**

* * *

~~Natsu's house~~

 **When we arrive at Natsu's house, I started working straight away on the preparation for tomorrow. Compiling documents, contacting other people confirming schedules, preparing clothes... By the time I finish, it's already late at night.**

Lucy: (Even if I have now, I won't get much sleep...).

Natsu: "Hey. Have you finished?"

Lucy: "Yes, I think so."

 **Natsu takes off his glasses, coming over to me.**

Lucy: Were you also working?"

Natsu: " I also have a lot to prepare."

Lucy: "You've worked hard... should you I make you some tea?"

Natsu: "Thanks... but before that, you'll be staying the, right?"

Lucy: "Huh...? S-stay the night?"

Natsu: "Why are you so embarrassed?"

 **Natsu's hand strokes my** **Blonde hair. Noticing behavior, he smile mishievously.**

Natsu: "I won't do anythig. Don't worry. Anyway, if you were hoping, sorry."

Lucy: "I-I wasn't hoping...! Oh but I have to go home to get my suit."

Natsu: "We can buy a new suit on the way. You can get changed there."

Lucy: "But... won't I be in the way if I stay over?"

 **Natsu narrows his eyes.**

Natsu: "now you're holding back?"

Lucy: " I-I know, but..."

Natsu: "Hey, get change quickly I'll lend you a shirt. You should sleep."

Lucy: "H-hey! I can get changed myself!"

 **I move away from Natsu, fixing up my clothing he was trying to take off."**

Natsu: "...as per usual, you're wearing plain underwear."

Lucy: " Leave me alone! Functionality is important!"

Natsu: "Sure,sure."

 **Laughing, Natsu leaves the room. Trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, I glare at Natsu's retreating figure.**

Lucy: (Really... He always teases me!)

 **The next day** at the lecture hall. Natsu is busy with meeting and confirming documents. In my free time, I try and take notes from my feature, and support him as much as i can.

Lucy: (Natsu... seems busy. He was working all last night... We still have about an hour before the lecture. Maybe he'll have a rest in the waiting room...)

 **I call out to Natsu, and take him to the waiting room.**

Natsu: " Why did you bring me here?"

Lucy: "Okey! Lie down!"

Natsu: " HUH?"

Lucy: "It's also my job to manage your schedule!"

Natsu: "..."

Lucy: "It's breack time!"

 **Natsu stares at me, and then chuckles in amusement.**

Natsu: "Okey, just for a bit you're quite an excellent secretary.

Lucy: "Huh? Eeek!"

 **I'm suddenly** **pushed down onto the sofa. My face turns bright red**

Lucy: "Hey, wait...! What are you doing?"

Natsu: "I need a pillow in order to sleep."

 **Natsu puts one hand on my wast, and the other around my back. His hands trace over my body slowly, as though checking it... it tickles.**

Lucy: "D-don't touch your pillow like that!"

Natsu: "It's your loss if you're restrained by etiquette."

Lucy: ""But you,re trying to suce me... ah""

 **Natsu peers at my red face, and then buries face near my ears.**

Lucy: "Natsu! Not here..."

 **Natsu is hanging over Lucy in**

 **the waiting room, doing what...!?**

-First Assistant to be continued-

* * *

 **SORYY if it takes me to long to update this STORY ( _Gomen'nasai_ )**

 **I promise you that I will think to upade this STORY**

(TTFN) ta ta for know...

(SYL) See you later...

 **:) love you :)**


End file.
